D'un Noir rose bonbon
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Vous avez toujours aimé le noir, noir profond, noir d'ébène, noir tout court. Et voir ces couleurs affreuses vous suivre partout, dans le sang, ou bien dans le manteau fluide d'une femme fatale vous rendais fou. Jusqu'à ce que vous tuiez la mauvaise personne. (Majeur spoilers pour tout ceux qui n'auraient pas fini l'acte 5) Rating T pour langage pas poli 8D .


**Titre****:** D'un noir rose bonbon.

**Rating****:** Je dis T étant donné qu'un gros bunch de gens meurent dans ce truc et que notre cher personnage jure comme un charretier.

**Pairing****:** No one.

Petit mot de l'auteur: Ecoutez, pour l'instant j'écris ma fic on verra après Sinon, vous vous doutez bien que je ne m'appelle pas Andrew Hussie, auquel cas je n'aurais pas commis l'erreur de demander Bro en mariage.

* * *

Vous aviez toujours été dominé. Enfant, dominé par une mère trop autoritaire, qui vous élevait seule, dans votre petite maison en Derse.

Adulte, dominé par une reine trop tyrannique , elle et ses habits affreux.

Vous avez toujours eu une âme de rebelle. Comme le jour ou,sans prévenir, vous êtes parti de chez vous, accablant votre mère d'insultes. Comme le jour ou , sans prévenir, vous avez déchiré ces affreux habits multicolores, attrapé votre dague et tué celle qui vous tourmentait.

Toujours, dans tout les mondes la même femme.

Toujours, dans tout les mondes cette salope revenait.

Sous la forme de votre mère, d'une reine tyrannique, d'une femme fatale, son fouet a la main et son porte cigarette aux lèvres.

Mais maintenant c'est fini. Vous avez tué Snowman, vous avez tué la reine. Vous avez tué votre mère.

Vous êtes le roi de Derse. Un roi sans reine.

Vous laissez échapper un rire jaune. Non, pas de reine pour vous qui en êtes venu a haïr le sexe féminin.

Depuis que tout jeune, vous faisiez les basses taches de votre mère pendant que cette pute se barrait baiser avec d'autres que votre père, qui vous avait abandonné à elle. Vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi, mais maintenant si.

Depuis que, adulte , vous vous laissiez taper sur les doigts par une connasse en robe arc-en-ciel , totalement conne et tyrannique.

Depuis que, même dans un autre monde, vous refusiez lâchement de tuer la seule jeune femme parmi vos ennemis, vous n'avez jamais compris pourquoi.

"Qu'attends tu? Tire, Spades." Vous en riez encore. Vous riez de votre connerie, vous qui pensiez venir pour la tuer contre son gré. Elle avait tout prévu. Encore.

Elle prévoyait toujours tout, de toutes façons, alors pourquoi en aurait il été autrement cette fois ci? Pourquoi donc?

Vous observez la jeune fille à vos pieds. Elle se vide lentement de son sang et un étrange sentiment vous prends à la gorge.

Vous êtes le maître, Jack Noir. Vous en avez tué plein de ces gosses, et vous avez du mal à comprendre pourquoi là ça ne colle pas.

Vous avez, d'un coup de sabre gracieux, coupé en deux une troll. Son sang d'une rose fuchsia horrible a agressé vos yeux. Et vous avez juré entre vos dents. Cette connasse vous suit partout, elle et ses habits aux couleurs flashy, même dans le sang d'une de vos victimes.

Vous avez, de trois rapides coups d'estoc, transpercé le ventre d'une autre troll. Et quand le vert pomme a giclé sous vos yeux vous avez invoqué votre pouvoir. Même votre pouvoir porte une couleur affreuse. Vous n'aimez que le noir, et vous n'avez toujours aimé que le noir. Vous avez explosé ce monde, tout ce qu'il restait de la personne que vous haïssez le plus au monde, fermant les yeux devant l'amas de couleurs grouillantes. Finalement, l'explosion de pouvoir a cessé et vous avez contemplé avec délectation votre "couleur" préférée laisser un trou dans le cosmos. Plus de vert pomme, de rose bonbon,d'indigo, de bleu ciel affreux, de jaune soleil aveuglant, c'est au tour du noir de régner.

Vous n'avez rien ressenti quand vous avez fait exploser le Prospit, devant les yeux d'un garçon qui vous a regardé avec dans les yeux un sentiment comme de la trahison. Vous vous en foutez.

Quand vous vous êtes investi d'aller tuer les gardiens, vous n'avez ressenti là encore une grande satisfaction. L'homme ironique, lui et ses lunettes noires s'était effondré devant vous, son sabre planté dans le torse. Vous avez laissé là le jeune sprite orange pleurer sur son cadavre et êtes parti finir votre morbide mission.

Vous n'avez rien ressenti quand vous avez rapidement achevé la femme à l'écharpe, cette affreuse écharpe rose et l'homme au chapeau, alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement tout les deux.

Vous n'avez rien ressenti quand, violemment vous avez enfoncé votre sabre dans la poitrine du gamin en bleu, bleu ciel horrible, bleu ciel pétant, et ces chaussures jaunes,jaunes banane , -vous auriez pu en devenir fou, même si vous l'êtes déjà un peu - jurant affreusement avec le bleu.

Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de comprendre que la furie en mauve et noir vous sautait dessus.

Vous n'avez rien ressenti non plus en l'achevant au terme d'un combat trop inégal.

Vous n'avez rien ressenti quand le jeune garçon en rouge et blanc, copie étrange sprite orange s'est effondré, terrassé par les balles de sa propre alliée.

Et elle a commencé a pleurer. Et vous n'avez rien ressenti quand vous l'avez achevée.

Enfin ça , c'est ce que vous auriez aimé dire. Vous avez baissé les oreilles, les oreilles du seul gardien que vous n'aviez pas tué, et qui fait désormais partie de vous.

Vous regardez la jeune fille a vos pieds et la tâche rouge qui continue a s'étendre inexorablement autour de son corps inanimé. Vous regardez ses grands yeux verts, figés dans une expression de stupeur, vitreux.

Vous regardez ses longs cheveux noirs, ses lunettes rondes, fendues, ses lèvres le long desquelles coulent un filet de sang, ses mains douces qui reposent désormais au sol, sans chaleur.

Et vos souvenirs et ceux de Bequerel se mélangent. Vous ne savez plus si vous devez vous souvenir de la femme violente qu'était votre mère ou de la jeune fille douce qui vous grattait entre les oreilles. Vous ne savez plus si vous devez vous souvenir de la reine tyrannique ou de la petite fille riante qui vous apportait votre repas tout les jours. Vous ne savez plus si vous devez vous souvenir de la femme au manteau vert, s'avançant a grands pas vers vous ou de la jeune femme qui vous provoquait avec son fusil et tirait tout en sachant que vous alliez éviter.

Vous sortez vos tentacules et tout doucement , comme si vous aviez peur de faire mal a ce corps presque totalement enfoncé dans la mort, vous la soulevez. Vous prenez votre envol et la déposez sur l'autel où, bientôt, elle renaîtra en tant que dieu.

Vous êtes sur qu'elle vous aurait aimé, si elle n'avait pas résidé au Prospit. Elle a aimé une bête comme Beq. Et il fait partie de vous.

Vous pouvez donc en conclure qu'elle est la seule personne qui vous ai jamais aimé.

Vous déployez vos ailes et vous envolez. Il reste encore des gens à massacrer. Vous ne jetez pas un regard vers l'autel qui s'illumine et vous téléportez.

La prochaine fois, vous la tuerez.

* * *

**Mot de la fin:**

Je suis assez contente de cet OS. A la base, je ne voulais absolument pas l'écrire de cette façon mais c'est venu tout seul au fur et a mesure. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de ponctuation comme on me l'avais conseillé, je ne sait pas si ça se voit. J'ai aussi essayé de régulariser les fautes de t/s et les fautes de a/à .

A part les quelques fautes lambda que je repérerais encore quinze ans après avoir posté ma fic, j'espère que vos yeux ne brûleront pas.

Merci de votre lecture, j'aimerais beaucoup une rewiew parce que de nos jours les auteurs sont obligés de mandier pour avoir leur paie.(qui sont les rewiews.)


End file.
